


A Common Disagreement

by VampAmber



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angel Healing, Angry Castiel (Supernatural), Angry Castiel/Dean Winchester, Angry Dean Winchester, Angry Kissing, Angry Sex, Arguing, Biting, Bottom Dean Winchester, Breaking the Bed, Canon Universe, Castiel and Dean Winchester Being Idiots, Castiel's Tie (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester in the Men of Letters Bunker, Complete, Dean Winchester has a crush on Harrison Ford, Dirty Talk, Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Dom/sub Undertones, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fighting Kink, Frottage, Hate Sex, Humorous Ending, Idiots in Love, Indiana Jones References, Insults, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Love/Hate, M/M, Making Out, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Movie Night, One Shot, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Post-Coital Cuddling, Prostate Massage, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Scratching, Sex Positions, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Humor, Switching, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 17:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAmber/pseuds/VampAmber
Summary: An Indiana Jones triple feature at the movie theater was impossible for Dean to pass up, but it would seem that he and Cas had... differing opinions about it. Yelling in each other's faces before having the angriest sex there is kind of differing opinions. But that's how they like it, hard, punishing, and perfectly painful. Who doesn't enjoy a date night that ends with a little violent hate sex, and a cuddle or two afterwards?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 97





	A Common Disagreement

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, it would seem that [leftdragonpainter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftdragonpainter/pseuds/leftdragonpainter) and I are bad influences on each other, because this porn, and her ficlet [Roommate 'Bonding'?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107709), were inspired by our conversation last night on Messenger. Thank you for accidentally enabling my smut fairy. ^_^
> 
> And in other news, writing rough hate sex is fun! Never tried it before but now I might have to try it again sometime.

"You know what? Who the hell are you to judge such a classic piece of art?" Dean shouted as the bunker door slammed open. "Obviously, angels have shitty taste." The same argument had been going on since they left the theater.

"My being an angel has nothing to do with all the inaccuracies in those movies," Cas shouted back, as the two shoved at each other all the way down the stairway. "Those movies are far too implausible to be enjoyable!"

"Dude, you could totally do some of that stuff, so screw your implausible!"

"Oh really, Dean?" Cas snapped back at him. "Like what? And don't say that gun fight with the swordsman." He was so angry at this point that he was half way to growling. If he still had his wings, they'd definitely be raised in a threatening position, the feathers ruffled to make them look even more dangerous.

"Like," Dean snapped back. "Specific parts don't matter, damn it! And since when does everything ever have to be plausible?" By now, the two were only inches away from each other, Dean poking Cas in the chest every time he made another point. "They're still one of the best movie trilogies ever!" He sneered at the angel, his posture and movements mimicking what Cas' wings would've been doing.

"Not from what I saw!" Cas shouted into Dean's face. They were both so enraged that they didn't notice their surroundings anymore, including the two people sitting at the command table, watching the whole fight in shock.

"Oh, from what you saw, huh?" Dean hissed, his face close enough now that he could see Cas almost flinch from it. "What you saw?"

Cas stood his ground, though; thousands upon thousands of years as a trained warrior making it seem like a cakewalk, even though it definitely wasn't this time. "Yes, Dean, from what I saw," he bit out, his normally gravely voice taking on a tone that would make any sensible being run and hide.

But who ever said that Dean Winchester was sensible?

"Then you were watching wrong," Dean growled, the threat in his voice having scared far greater beings than the angel in front of him many times.

"Well, maybe if the acting had been better, I would've been able to watch correctly."

"Don't you fucking dare diss Harrison Ford's acting," Dean threatened. "He is an amazing actor."

"He's good at best," Cas replied, not caring how petty he sounded at this point. "And he's not even attractive enough to make up for the slack."

"Did you just say that Harrison Ford isn't hot as fuck?" Dean croaked, unable to believe the blasphemy that had just spewed forth from the supposedly angelic mouth in front of him.

"Not in those words," Cas said back, stone cold and sharp as a knife. "But yes. I don't think Harrison Ford is attractive."

Dean gasped, rather overly dramatic even coming from him. Then the shock was replaced with seething fury. "You know what, Cas?" Dean said, his voice sounding like a slow and painful death for whoever the words were directed at. "Fuck you." Then he instinctively grabbed the angel's backwards tie and pulled him in as close as he could. You could hear their mouths hitting each other, their lips and teeth leading to what could only be a bloody mess once they separated.

Castiel let out a groan of both pleasure and displeasure as he forced his tongue into Dean's mouth and shoved his fingers into Dean's hair. Dean was giving as good as he got, though, his own tongue reenacting their earlier battle of wills, his teeth rending another tear into Cas' already battered and bleeding chapped bottom lip. He grabbed hold of the angel's unbelievably toned ass, shoving their bodies together in a harsh way that promised to ache as soon as they bothered to pay attention to it.

There was only a little rough handling before Cas pulled his mouth away, the argument not over yet, not by a long shot. "Fuck you too, Dean," he snarled, before fitting their mouths together and pushing them both into the wall behind Dean. He ground his hips into Dean, the need to dominate, to possess, stronger than ever before.

Dean pushed back with his hips, really putting his back into it, but he was no match for Cas' strength. So instead, he started to edge them to the left, towards his room with the bed and the big ass bottle of lube. Because while frottage is fun, it's also the most frustrating thing in the world when you just want to be slamming into someone at the most punishing pace that you can manage.

They struggled against each other, still fighting for control as they slid slowly towards the bedroom. Dean won enough times that he was pushing Cas against the wall for a few moments here and there, but only won by use of subterfuge and a clever hand that found its way past Cas' belt and grabbed a perfectly sculpted ass cheek for all it was worth. Dean considered it a further victory when he was the one pushing Cas through the formerly closed door of his bedroom.

Through a feat of what had to be inhuman dexterity, Cas managed to close the door behind them while simultaneously ripping both Dean's jacket and flannel shirt off, all without once breaking the frantically savage kiss. The trenchcoat had already pooled itself on the floor, and with some falling buttons and tearing fabric, Cas' suit coat quickly followed.

Pulling away for a desperate breath, Dean glared at the man in front of him. "I really fucking hate you right now," he muttered, his attention mostly focused on that damn tricky belt that the damn tricky angel always insisted on wearing.

"The feeling is mutual, Dean," Cas replied, struggling to get out of his dress shoes and regretting his, and Jimmy's, choice of clothing the entire time. Then a shoelace snapped, and Cas gracefully, in comparison to the shoes, slipped out of his socks, knowing that sex with socks on was one of Dean's biggest turn offs.

"Dick with wings," Dean threw back, destroying some shoelaces himself before he was also barefoot.

"Stupid hunter," Cas replied automatically, parting with said hunter just long enough to drag the t-shirt over his head. Their mouths clashed again, even more violently than before, as the two groped each other and their way over to the bed.

"Fuck your damn buttons," Dean grumbled as he finally just yanked the shirt apart, sliding the ruined fabric off Cas and throwing it in the general direction of not them. They struggled out of their pants before dropping loudly onto the mattress. Dean, now on the bottom on the pile, ran his nails sharply down Cas' back, loving every fucking second of that surprised gasp, even after all this time. Cas retaliated by biting at Dean's already abused lower lip, eliciting his own revenge gasp.

Then Dean violently grappled with Cas until he was sitting on top of the angel, two pairs of boxer shorts the only thing separating equally hard dicks. He shot back down to bite at Cas' neck, causing him to writhe in pleasurepain. Dean let out a groan through his teeth before whispering in Cas' ear. "You have shitty taste," he mocked, still not over their previous argument. He shoved his hand under those ugly white boxers again and grabbed Cas' impressive cock, causing the angel to both growl and whimper at the same time. But before he was able to celebrate his triumph, he was roughly jostled into the bottom position again.

"Well, I'm about to fuck you, aren't I?" Cas sassed back, hunger clouding his eyes. Dean's hand had fallen away from Cas' boxers in the scuffle for top supremacy, so the angel just grabbed both pairs of shorts and pulled them off, the shredded cloth joining the rest of the mess on the floor.

Dean smirked in response. "Really shitty taste," he teased. "You're not even hot for Ford."

Cas ground into Dean's hips even harder, causing their cocks to smash inwards, and Dean to let out a yelp of his own pleasurepain. "You're much sexier," the angel said soothingly, before repeating the move and smiling confidently at Dean's second yelp.

"You know you destroy me every time you do that," Dean said, panting and much harder than before.

"Why do you think I do it so much?" Castiel drawled, reaching for the broken handle that led to the drawer with the lube. He popped the lid, and was about to squeeze some out when Dean grabbed his wrist.

"No way, your ass is mine to destroy tonight," Dean growled, trying to grab the bottle from Cas. He couldn't reach it, so he struggled himself into a sitting position on the angel's thighs. "Gimme," he said, motioning for the bottle.

"Is this because of the movie?" Cas asked, immaturely holding the bottle just out of Dean's reach.

"Yeah," Dean breathily admitted, straining to reach the coveted lube. "And because I love fucking you senseless." He strained further, only to slip off of Cas' thighs altogether.

Cas took the momentary slip up to assert his own dominance on top of the hunter. "And I love fucking you senseless too, but I have the bottle." Without waiting for a response, Cas lubed his fingers up.

"No fai…" Dean's protest was interrupted as Cas slid his first finger in. "Fuck you," Dean growled, but didn't try to stop Cas as he started to move that finger around in his favorite and most sensitive parts. Instead, he begged. "More," he pleaded, right before Cas found his male g-spot and he saw stars filled with Cas for a beautifully prolonged second.

"Of course, Dean," Cas teased, but did as he promised and slid a second finger in.

Dean moaned as the slightly premature finger stretched him in that way that pulled tightly and burned and turned him into a damn puddle of goo. The syllables that left his mouth didn't form words, but it didn't matter because the sensation of those two fingers moving and flexing made Dean forget English. When the third finger slid in, language stopped existing, as did anything that wasn't currently his prostate being stroked, oh so lightly, but enough to make him whine for more.

Cas pulled away, his fingers inside pausing in their most important work. "I thought you wanted to fuck me senseless?" He asked with an evil grin on his face.

"I hate you!" Dean hissed, trying to move in a way that made Cas' fingers move as well.

"Oh, really?"

Dean actually did hate Cas a little at the moment, him and his sadistic joy in not exactly edging Dean but coming damn close to it. Easier to just give in. "Just fuck me already!" He shouted, ready to offer his soul up again if it meant Cas would just get on with it. His dick was so hard it was going to explode soon if the angel didn't. When Cas' fingers stayed still, Dean rolled his eyes and let out an unsexy groan. Not this shit again. "Please?" He begged, and the humiliation was gone before it came because there were fingers moving again, and stretching, and "Jesus fucking Christ!" Dean screamed when Cas somehow managed to hit the target with all his fingers.

Cas stretched out his fingers a few more times before removing them. Dean muttered swears under his breath as Cas lubed himself up. The hunter was already to his third 'fucking sadist angel' when Cas pushed his whole cock in at once. "Fuuuuuckkkk!!!" Dean all but shrieked. "Fuck yes, Cas!"

"You like riding on my cock and you know it," Cas said, right before starting to pump. By now, Dean was able to meet Cas stroke for stroke, and his nails habitually went right for the flesh on Cas' back. When he scratched over the lines from earlier, Cas let out a moan of pleasurepain that managed to get Dean harder and closer to his own release. But before he could utter a single word, Cas' hand was already clamping down tightly at the base of his borderline painful cock. "No," was all that Cas said, but it was enough.

The only sounds for the next few minutes were flesh meeting flesh, the groans and panting breaths of the two, and the rhythmic slamming sound of the headboard hitting the wall, with the occasional crack of wood breaking underneath. Cas' back was lightly bleeding, and Dean's neck was more bruise than not, by the time the beat of the headboard started to falter. Cas' thrusts were starting to waver and go erratic as he finally let go of Dean's dick. At the friction between the two muscular chests, Dean went from panting breaths to gasping.

"Fuck, Dean," Cas mumbled, too wrecked to form any proper dirty talk. But Dean knew enough to know that when Cas stopped being witty, he was near blowing, which only got Dean even closer to exploding himself. Cas' dick slammed once, twice, three times into Dean's prostate and had Dean screaming his name as he came like he was dying. He could barely feel those final few thrusts before Cas was shouting right along with him. After what felt like an eternity of orgasm, they both fell, Cas landing inelegantly on top of Dean and the mess they'd just made.

They were sticky with sweat and other bodily fluids, but to each other, they couldn't look more beautiful. Cas smiled down at the man underneath him, before giving him a sweet kiss, trying to avoid aggravating his injured lips. When Dean winced a little anyway, Cas kissed him a second time on the cheek instead. "Love you, Dean," he whispered, then smiled even more when he felt Dean's arms circle around him.

"Love you too, Cas," Dean responded, the final push of the evening putting them both on their sides, facing each other. "Sorry 'bout your back," he added, without thinking.

Cas chuckled. "You know I can heal it." He kissed Dean on the tip of his nose. "And you know that ripping my back to shreds only makes me want you harder."

Dean blushed a little, chuckling as well. "Guess you must've fucked my brains out, then."

"Oh, I did that ages ago," Cas teased, and fully laughed when he felt Dean's hand slap his ass, hard.

"And sorry 'bout getting pissed at you earlier," Dean admitted softly. "They're just movies."

"But they're your favorites, I shouldn't have been so harsh," Cas admitted as well, snuggling into Dean. "And I never should've said that Harrison Ford wasn't attractive."

Dean snuggled back, blissful for the moment. "You don't hafta like 'em just cuz I do," Dean told the angel before nuzzling into his neck. "And Harrison Ford is sexy no matter what you think," he said, voice muffled by Cas' shoulder.

Cas laughed, dislodging a protesting Dean, but only for a moment. "I personally prefer green eyes and freckles underneath flannel," he said softly, running his hands through Dean's hair.

"We're already together, Cas, you don't need to lay it on so thick anymore," Dean reminded him, retreating from the angel's neck to give him a playful kiss.

"I meant every word." Cas trailed his hands down from Dean's hair to rub at his back, relaxing completely at the sound of contentment that Dean couldn't help but let out.

"Flatterer," Dean accused, but didn't make any motion to leave. They cuddled like that for a few minutes, both in a bubble of perfection, until Dean poked his head up. "I'm starving, wanna go get a burger?"

Cas started untangling their limbs as he nodded. After a few quick flashes from his angel mojo, they got off the now clean bed and put their now fixed clothing onto their now clean and undamaged bodies. Cas only left the headboard as is because Dean liked to count the broken ones as trophies. This was the third one this month.

Dean slipped his arm under Cas' coat to hug him into his side as they walked to the doorway. Cas smiled and dropped a kiss on the top of Dean's head, amused by the slightly taller man crouching just enough to pull the position off. They switched to hand holding as they went back up the stairs, and were sharing adorable kisses by the time the door closed behind them.

Sam and Charlie stared at the door, still slightly in shock over the insanity that they just watched, and unfortunately heard.

"What in the hell was all that?" She asked, looking as out of her element as she felt.

"There was an Indiana Jones triple feature at the movie theater in town," Sam explained, still not used to this ever repeating cycle. Fight, loud sex, then sweet and lovey dovey afterwards. It just made no sense to him.

"Oh," was all Charlie said, and after that, they remained silent.


End file.
